


Приятный бонус

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Омегаверс [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: После рождения ребенка с Коннором иногда случаются казусы определенного рода. Иногда в самое неподходящее время. Гэвин с ним не согласен.
Relationships: альфа!Гэвин Рид/омега!Коннор (RK800)
Series: Омегаверс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634980
Kudos: 14





	Приятный бонус

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Приятный бонус  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 484 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** альфа!Гэвин Рид/омега!Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; омегаверс, одно слово нецензурной лексики, кноттинг, кинк на лактацию, мужская беременность  
>  **Краткое содержание:** После рождения ребенка с Коннором иногда случаются казусы определенного рода. Иногда в самое неподходящее время. Гэвин с ним не согласен.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Приятный бонус"

Коннор покрепче ухватился за плечи Гэвина и застонал в голос, когда почувствовал узел, растягивающий его задницу почти до боли. 

— Господи, — заскулил Коннор и выгнулся, чувствуя даже легкую дрожь, пробегавшую по телу Гэвина. 

— Для тебя — просто Гэвин, детка, — оскалился тот и влажно выдохнул в шею Коннора, потираясь колючей щетиной. 

Коннор едва мог дышать от удовольствия, которое все еще туманило мозг гормональной пеленой. Он зажмурился, облизывая пересохшие губы. 

Когда Гэвин издал странный звук и дернулся, втолкнув узел в задницу еще глубже, Коннор задрожал, но глаз не открыл. Он ощущал себя предельно _заполненным_ и хотел максимально сосредоточиться на разрядах жара, растекавшихся от набухшей простаты. 

— Блядь, — зашипел Гэвин, а потом дотронулся до его набухших сосков — только теперь Коннор почувствовал капли, стекавшие по груди. 

Он дернулся недовольно, но узел держался крепко, и каждый рывок превращал удовольствие в боль, причем для них обоих. Коннор замер, открыл глаза, уставившись на возбужденное, как у маньяка, выражение лица Гэвина. Он обводил кругами ареолу, размазывая подтекающее молоко, втирая его в кожу, словно зачарованный. 

— Что ты?.. — Коннор захлебнулся стоном, когда Гэвин облизал один из сосков, а второй продолжил поглаживать подушечкой указательного пальца. 

И нужно было раньше догадаться, что к этому все придет. 

Но Коннор только беспомощно вздыхал, пока Гэвин обхватил его небольшую и наполненную молоком грудь ладонью и прижался к соску губами, мягко вылизывая и посасывая. Не так, как это делала Роуз, — требовательно и собственнически. 

Гэвин сосал его молоко так осторожно, но _горячо_ , что у Коннора снова набух член, пульсируя от прилившей крови. Казалось, он резко отупел и просто не мог перестать _смотреть_ , как втягивались щеки Гэвина, как он сглатывал, как поглаживал пальцами его грудь. 

Коннор задрожал, когда Гэвин отстранился от одного соска и переключился на другой, так же мягко обхватив вторую грудь пальцами и прижавшись к соску губами. Он успел заметить, как Гэвин сыто облизнулся, прежде чем продолжить посасывать, и зажмурился, не в силах больше видеть. 

Правда, сами чувства только обострились, и Коннор беспомощно прижал Гэвина плотнее к груди, так остро ощущая каждое сосательное движение, что хотелось одновременно остановить эту муку и не заканчивать никогда. 

Он выгнулся, когда почувствовал, как Гэвин стиснул сосок между большим и указательным пальцем, потирая его в том же ритме, что и сосал молоко. Гэвин причмокнул и провел по соску зубами, и Коннор вцепился в его волосы, балансируя на грани оргазма. Но не сдержался и кончил, заскулив на одной ноте. 

Его оргазм все не заканчивался, и казалось, что вместе с молоком Гэвин высосал из Коннора все силы. Когда он открыл глаза, то глупо уставился в потолок, чувствуя, как липнет к спине мокрая от пота футболка. 

Он задрал ткань, посмотрел на свою плоскую грудь с небольшими ареолами нормального размера и со вкусом выругался. 

Сраный сон. 

Это был сраный сон. 

Коннор с силой растер лицо руками и брезгливо поморщился, чувствуя, как липнет к коже мокрая от спермы ткань трусов. 

Он понятия не имел, о чем хотело сказать ему подсознание, но одно знал точно: Гэвину с его любовью к извращениям рассказывать точно нельзя.


End file.
